Ayanami Dentist
by Summer Chii
Summary: Gimana kalau seorang Teito Klein terserang sakit gigi dan dia membutuhkan dokter gigi sakti mandraguna yang tak ayal adalah Ayanami? Just read inside, i'm not good at making summary. please R&R :)


**AYANAMI DENTIST**

**A collaboration fanfic by. Summer Chii and JD(Jamur Dfq)**

.

.

.

**Intro: **

**Summer Chii:Hello everyone! Chii's here.**

**JD: gue hadir. Sebenernya, nama gue keren. Cuma orang diatas ini, bikin nick name gua 'JD'. Gua oke aje. Gua kira dia mau bikin Jennifer Dunhil (keren tuh) taunya, Jamur Dfq. Miris.**

**Summer Chii: gua bikin nama sesuai muka lu. Oke semua, kita disini newbie. Dan ini ff pertama kita. Postnya di akun Chii karena si JD ini kaga bisa bikin akun dan kaga mau bikin akun lantaran belom siap mental(lho?). Kemungkinan nanti si JD akan misah dari akun Chii, Cuma bisa jadi nga juga. Intinya sih, suka-suka dia. (uda numpang kaga tau diri)**

**JD: eh chii chong phan! Lu nggak usah alay deh pembukaan'a –z chi cah coh – lu kata chi cong phan apa -"**

**Summer Chii: jih, dia kaga jelas. Oke, abaikan. Dan satu lagi, Chii mau bilang : FANFIC INI CUMA BUAT HIBURAN. Jadi kaga ada maksud lain. Oke, sekian cuap-cuap bebek dari kita. So, 3,2,1**

**JD: tunggu gue belom selese ngomongg ! **

**PIIIIPPPPPPPP *channel dimatikan ada pertengkaran bentar***

**Chii dan JD: oke, selamat menikmati! **_**Dozo**_**! :)**

.

.

.

Warning: AU;AR;typo(s); gaje-ness;garing-ness

Disclaimer: 07Ghost (c) Amemiya Yuki; Ichihara Yukino- lagu-lagu dan korban-korban lainnya juga punya orang lain.

**AUTHOR POV**

Suatu hari, tanggal 32 bulan 13(uda kiamet kali, men!) tahun XXXX jam 25 menit 61 detik ke 73, malam Jumat Kliwon, Cap Gwee, di distrik 8,Jubaedah(Jurusan Banci Daerah) terdapat seorang pemuda manis bernama Jubaedah mau berojol (woy! Melenceng dari naskah).

Oke, sekarang kita serius. Suatu hari, tahu kan tokoh utamanya 07 Ghost (tauu dong), Teito Kleinn. Saat ini dia sedang sakit hati ralat, sakit gigi. Dan dia sedang mencari dokter gigi yang mujarab (hah?).

YAK! Saat ini dia sedang mencari dokter gigi di distrik 8 ini, bung! Dan mari kita lihat, DAN GOOLL, Teito Kleinn berhasil menemukannya! (kayak komentator bola aje, sob). Melihat plang berlogo barbie, ralat gigi vampir dengan tulisan "Vermak Levis" (maaf, typo). Dan dia merasa itu dokter gigi yang bagus.

Dan ketika dia melihat palang, si palang ngomong (eh, salah!) ralat, seorang pemuda disampingnya mengatakan,

"yakin mau masuk sono? Itu kan tulisannya permak lepis," ucapnya.

"tapi itu kan ada gambar gigi-nya. Liat tuh, giginya gede cuco gitu! Pasti ni dokter c4pcu$ banget dech," jawab Teito sambil menunjuk palang yang tadi bersabda padanya (eh, salah)

"yauda deh, terserah padamu Teito. Kan kau ini yang sakit hati, eh maaf, gigi,"ucapnya pada pemusa itu.

"azzz. Yauda ayo kita masuk, Mikage!" seru teito sambil mengenang, maaf menggandeng tersangka yang kita ketahui bernama Mikage itu (kok jadi yaoi ya?)

Ketika mereka masuk, mereka segera disambut dengan pemuda berbaju maid, bertelinga kucing, bersayap kupu-kupu dan wedges 50 centi.(mamphos!)

"Okyechh themanz22 cemuahhhhh ! celamath datang di neraka ! (ralat) maaf ! AYAMNAMI DENTIST ! (ralat) AYANAMI DENTIST" ucap maid(?) dengan nama 'KATSURAGI-CHAN' di giginya.

"buset dah, ini kafe atau dokter gigi coba? kenapa ada maid nyasar segala?" ucap Mikage syok melihat maid itu, terutama wedges-nya.

"biarkan saja, mungkin itu cuma penyambutan. Ayo, aku mau daftar," jawab Teito santai sambil berjalan ke meja reseptionist.

"okeeyyyyy, cilahkan tyulis nama anda disinii, cantik," ucap resepsionist yang diketahui bernama Konatsu, bisa kita lihat jelas-jelas dari ikat kepala yang ada dikepalanya. Tiga detik setelah dua kalimat diatas, author tewas dihajar para demostran yang tidak lain adalah Teito dan Konatsu FC.

Dibelakang meja resepsionist, terdapat ruangan khusus pegawai. Tanpa Teito dan Mikage sadari, terdapat seorang petugas kebersihan berkacamata pink(ganti image) bernama Hyuuga(tertulis miring dihidungnya) telah mengintip sejak tadi.

'Tuhan, berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk mengikuti pesta dansa itu...' batin Hyuuga (ini cerita Cin*****la atau apaan sih?!) . Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, lelaki yang diduga bernama Hyuuga segera berlari keatas sebelum Teito, mendobrak pintu ruangan sang dokter gigi.

"AYAMM-TAAANNN~~~" dia berteriak kencang ala iklan Mie Se*ap. Tanpa disadari, ternyata masih ada pasien yang sedang menganga dimasukin racun buatan asisten dokter, Kuroyuri. Sipasien sontak kabur dari gigitan si Ayam-tan(Aya-tan). Dalam benak si pasien, dia sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Hyuuga yang menyelamatkan jiwa,raga, keperawanan dan keperjakaan (pasien bergender: bancong)-nya.

"HYUUGA BEGHO!" ucap si Kuroyuri sambil melempar sebotol racun kearah Hyuuga yang membuatnya langsung berubah warna menjadi pink cuco seperti kacamatanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PASIEN PERTAMA KITA?!" ucap si dokter berambut pucat itu, Ayanami, geram. Sejenak, Hyuuga menunduk dan kemudian dia kembali tersenyum lebar, selebar 2 meter(heeeehhh?!)

"aku punya berita bagus! Apa kalian tau?" ucap Hyuuga sambil bergaya ala pedangdut, berlenggak-lenggok berputar-putar berguling-guling tidak jelas (ballerina gagal).

"lu kasih tau aja belom, gimana kita tau!" ucap Kuroyuri geram sambil melemparkan rok renda-rendanya kearah Hyuuga. Namun tenang, saudara-saudara! Dia masih memakai legging lagi didalamnya dengan warna hijau dangdut.

"oke, jadi begini. Seorang pasien cantik mengunjungi rumah sakit kita. Namanya Teito Main dengan mata hijau bersinar _shiny_ dan rambut coklat. Saking _shiny-_nya, aku sampai harus memakai kacamata!" ucap Hyuuga semangat menerangkan deskripsi pasien mereka.

Ayanami diam sejenak sambil menatap Hyuuga kaget.

"apakah dia Cinderella-ku?" ucap Ayanami dengan mulut berlinang-linang (baca:ngeces) dan mata menganga(baca:melotot).

"WOI! BALIK KE NASKAH MEN!" teriak author membuat semua orang yang ada disana kembali bersiap-siap memakai bedak mereka.

-kembali ke cerita-

Teito berjalan menuju ke ruangan dokter. Saat dia melewati tangga, berkali-kali Mikage berteriak melihat lukisan-lukisan naga pink dengan telinga kelinci dan codet didahinya yang berjudul 'burupya'. Bahkan Mikage sampai menangis melihat lukisan-lukisan yang disusun seperti cerita itu.

"Mikage! Kau tak akan apa-apa! Yang mau betulin(?) gigi kan aku! Kok kamu menangis? Kenapa Mikage? Kenapa?!" ucap Teito sedih sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Mikage kedepan-kebelakang hingga 78 derajat (78 degrecce!)

"Te-Teito! Aku menangis terharu karena cerita naga itu! Sangat mengharukan huhuhu, coba kau pikirkan jika kau jadi naga itu! Bagaimana perasaanmu Teito? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" ucap Mikage sambil berteriak-teriak dengan wajah lengket airmata. Sedangkan Teito hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat ke-ooc-an temannya.

"sayangnya aku tidak memperhatikan cerita itu, Mikage," ucap Teito santai, membuat Mikage segera tumbang dan memeluk satu lukisan naga pink terbesar yang menganga dengan tulisan 'burupya' besar-besar didepannya.

"ya sudah, aku disini saja. Kau pergi sana! Hush!" usir Mikage tiba-tiba pada Teito, membuat urat marah Teito putus(?) dan akhirnya dia berjalan pergi.

"kita musuhan!" ucap Teito sambil meniup jari kelingkingnya.

"oke, baiklah. Siapa takut? Kau kira aku berani?" tantang Mikage pada Teito, membuat pemuda itu kembali menghampirinya.

"oke,_ fine_! Siapa berani?! Mulai saat ini, Lo, Gue, End!" teriak Teito didepan Mikage. Dan dia segera meninggalkan sahabatnya itu yang masih bergulat-ria dengan lukisan 'burupya'.

Teito membuka pintu yang memisahkan ruangan dokter dengan ruang tunggu dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"selamat datang di Ayanami Dentist's room!" ucap dua orang pemuda sambil berlutut dengan gaya ballerina. Yang satu berambut hitam dengan kacamata serta kulit pink dan satunya berambut biru dengan mata datar.

"siapa namamu, cantik?" tanya si dokter berjas putih dengan topi militer-nya yang terlihat tidak mecing (asli: matching).

"nama saya bukan cantik. Nama saya Teito Kleinn!" ucap Teito muncrat kearah Hyuuga membuat warna pink-nya luntur. Tentu saja Hyuuga sangat senang, sehingga dia memeluk pemuda berambut biru berjas hitam dengan kemeja motif polkadot(eaaa..) itu, Haruse.

"tuh, kan! Namanya salah Hyuuga! Teito KLEINN bukan MAIN! Main apaan coba? main karet?" ucap Kuroyuri panjang lebar smbil kembali melemparkan ramuan ajaib-nya.

Seketika warna kulit Hyuuga berubah menjadi Hitam dengan motif polkadot biru.

"silahkan duduk Teito Main, " kata si lelaki berkulit hitam polkadot biru (?)

" TEITO KLEINN HYUUGA BUKAN TEITO MAIN!" seru semuanya yang ada diruangan itu. Kecuali kursi dan benda-benda mati lainnya . seketika dengan muka geram Kuroyuri melemparkan ramuannya mujarabnya kembali. Berubahlah warna kulit Hyuuga lope-lope dengan burak burik (baca:renda) warna pink (?) . Dengan itu hopeless lah si Hyuuga dan kembali kealamnya dengan penampilan seperti itu. Dia mengambil pel-an, dan segera mengepel seluruh tubuhnya berharap motif itu bisa luntur. Tetapi gagal, akhirnya dia ngepel ruangan tempat praktek itu, itupun disuruh karena lantainya ikut-ikutan jadi abstrak karena ramuan Kuroyuri yang disawer (baca:ditebarkan) gitu aja. Seusai Hyuuga selesai mengepel, termuncul dalam benaknya. TING! Gitu bunyinya. Ada bohlam kecil muncul di samping atas kanan kepala Hyuuga. Diapun segera turun secepat kilat menyambar(?).

Diatas, Teito belom betulin giginya. Hingga kemudian si Dentist beraksi

" ayo anak-anak mari buka celana kaliaannnn, eh maap mulut," (ooc bangeet)

"aaaaaaaa..." Teito mulai membuka muluutnya, segera Ayanami mengganjal mulutnya

"uuan embuin ii ue ! (baca:buruan sembuin gigi gue!)" ucap Teito

Ternyata nasib Teito kurang bagus. Ketika mulut Teito sedang di ganjal, seketika pula si dokter mau BAB

"maaf, saya permisi sebentar, saya ada urusan sebentar dikamar mandi" ucap Ayanami. Dia segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi

"keperluan teh dikamar mandi, ckckck" pikir Teito

Tetapi belum sempat dia sampai kedepan pintu, dia keburu terpeleset. Ternyata bekas pel-an Hyuuga berceceran, salah, belom kering. Sontak dia berteriak

"HYUUGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hyuuga yang sedang gotik ngedangdut bersama Mama D**e dan Katsuragi dan Konatsu dan Haruse tidak mendengarnya

Sebelom dia beranjak bangkit, rasa mulesnya tidak tertahankan membuat dia buang angin(kentut) BRRUUTTTT begitu bunyinya berlangsung selama 1 menit lebih. Teito yang sedang membuka mulut sudah loyo dan mau pingsan.

"heheheh maapp cyiinnnn gue keburu kentut duluann, tapi masih mau ngeluarin nih. Gue dluan yakkkkkzzz ! Kuroyuri tolong urus dia !" ucap si dentist sambil berlari. Yak tetapi ternyata si dentist pun sial. Dia terpeleset kembali, sehingga ember mulai kesal(?) dan si ember melompat ke arah si dentist sehingga dia basah (kuyup) (mungkin)

Si dentist tanpa babibubebo dengan ember masih menempel lari kearah kamar mandi (matanya ada berapa ya?)

Ditinggal oleh sang dentist, asistennya, Kuroyuri yang menyukai ramuan ramuan tidak jelas pun memulai aksinya.

"hum, ramuan dangdut sepertinya bagus nih," ucap Kuroyuri memegang sebotol ramuan berwarna hijau bergelembung. Dia segera menuangkannya ke mulut Teito, membuat Teito serasa ingin muntah.

"HEEERRRGGHHH! AHA HENG HAU HAHUHAN?! (HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!)" teriak Teito histeris membuat cairan hijau bergelembung itu tertelan olehnya. Dia langsung terbelalak kaget menyadari hal itu.

Tiga detik kemudian, Teito merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, berputar-putar goyang pinggul, pantat bahkan sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya hampir encok. Ditambah satu masalah lagi.

"HAHU TAHASYA HEHINAHIA, HULANG-HULANG GU HERHADAN HUA! HEEERGG?! AHA IHI?!" ucap Teito kaget dengan lirik lagu yang diucapkannya sendiri tanpa sadar. Readers, translate-an liriknya ini: "waktu tamasya ke binaria, pulang-pulang ku berbadan dua! Eh?! Apa ini?!" begitu.

"ramuan apa lagi yang bagus ya?" ucap Kuroyuri sambil membongkar tas perkakasnya(?). Teito yang melihat hal itu langsung menyesal tidak mengikuti saran Mikage(?) tadi. 'Lukisan di tangga itu pasti peringatan yang tertunda(hah?)' batinnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera berteriak,

"HAHU HAM HAJA, HUWEEEE HOLONG HAKU! HUMA HOYANG HOTIK! HOLONG!" teriak Teito tidak jelas sambil bergoyang gotik. Dan readers, untuk membantu saya berikan translate-annya: "satu jam saja, huwee tolong aku! Cuma goyang gotik! Tolong!" begitulah bunyinya (?) ooc sekali, ya.

'CKLEK'

Akhirnya Ayanami kembali, dan dia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Teito sedang bergoyang gotik dengan teriakkan tidak jelas dan pengganjal masih menangkring dimulutnya. Kemudian, dengan senyum iblis dia menghampiri Teito dengan membawa tang-nya.

"ayo, kita lanjutkan Teito Kleinn, permainan dimulai," ucapnya yang sangat tidak kedokter gigi-an. Ditambah Kuroyuri yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum horror dan ramuan berwarna ungu ditangannya. Kedua orang itu memancarkan aura hitam yang membuat sekujur Tubuh Teito merinding (gak lucu kalo cuma kepala doang).

Ayamani dan Kuroyuri berjalan layaknya pramuniaga, eh?! Bukan, pramugari. Bukan, bukan, primadona( bukan!), salah, pramuwisma, bukan,bukan! Pramuka(?) ARRRGHHH! Author pusing! Yang penting, maksud author itu orang yang berjalan di catwalk belenggak-lenggok kayak ikan koi. Pada tau kan? Apa ya namanya? Author lupa! Oh iya! Namanya pragawati! Yaayyy author inget!

"HIGYAAA~~~~ HOLONGG!" teriak Teito histeris melihat gaya pinggul kedua orang itu yang bagai pragawati (eaaa...) hinga... *SOUND EFFECT:JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENGGG...JRENG JRENG JRENGG JRENG... JRENG*

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- (ala iklan permen Kiss)

'JDRUKKHH'

'GDEBUKK'

'JEDHERRR'(?)

Teito menatap tiga punggung bersayap didepannya dengan airmata disudut matanya. Ayanami dan Kuroyuri terbelalak dengan ketiga sosok itu, terutama yang ditengah. Bukannya karena sosok itu berbulu dada lebat seperti pedangdut terkenal tanah air, Rh*** I***, tapi karena kekerenan mereka mendarat yang sukses membuat atap ruangannya jebol dengan tiga bolongan bercetak lope.

"kau!" teriak Ayanami geram, membuat ketiga makhluk itu(?) mengangkat wajah mereka (uwedeehh). Yang paling kanan, seorang pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan dengan kacamata, menatap Ayanami dengan tatapan dingin yang menambah point ke –fresh-an-nya, Castor. Yang paling kiri berambut lilac dengan mata lembut dan senyum manis yang bisa membuat para wanita berteriak histeris, Labrador. Sedangkan yang ditengah paling tinggi berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang memancarkan ke-bokepannya. Ditambah tubuh macho dan seringai licik membuatnya terlihat kriminal. Sebut saja dia Frau.

"beraninya kalian merusak ruanganku!" ucap Ayanami geram sambil mengambil tangnya, mengarahkan ke ketiga orang itu. Namun mereka segera mengangkat tangan dengan kompak, membuat tang itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ayanami kaget. Apalagi ketika mereka menyilangkan tangan dan bergoyang pinggul(baca:menari).

"Ayamnami! Kami tidak takut! Kami tahu siapa yang sebenarnya takut! Ini gaya kamu kan?" ucap pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya (baca:gotik atau menari) yang menunjukan itu adalah gaya Ayanami sesuai dengan perkataan diatasnya tadi. Sontak Ayanami kaget,shock jantungan.

"darimana dia bisa tau gaya gue kalo dirumah?" pikir plus kata Ayanami dalam hati

"Cas, lanjutkan!" ucap Labrador sambil mengangkat tangannya. Seketika, keadaan mereka kembali serius.

"baiklah. Ini perkenalan, kami adalah malaikat penyelamat anak dari kelaliman dokter gigi. Atau sering disebut malaikat anti dokter gigi (MaTTerGi). Kami kesini karena mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari anak domba tak bersalah ini, dan kami akan menghabisimu," ucap pemuda itu monoton, membuat Ayanami makin geram.

"kurang ajar kau! Kalian takkan bisa mengambil dia dariku! HYUUGA! SERANG MEREKA!" teriak Ayanami, namun Hyuuga sama sekali tidak datang. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar lagu Ayu Ting-Ting dari bawah. Hyuuga sedang dangdutan.

"sialan! Kuroyuri! Serang!" ucap Ayanami. Segera saja Kuroyuri menyerang mereka dengan ramuan-ramuan anehnya yang disemburkan(?) seperti gas alam. Bercampur dengan gas hijau dari pantatnya (baca:kentut). Yang membuat Castor dan Labrador mabok.

"FRAU! BAWA ANAK ITU PERGI!" ucap Labrador cepat. Dan ketika itu juga, Frau terbang melesat sambil membawa Teito dengan gaya Superman.

"ukh... Lab! Keluarkan ramuanmu!" ucap Castor sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Seketika itu juga, Labrador langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pil dan meminumnya. Setelah obat itu tertelan, Castor segera menutup telinganya dengan Headset, Headphone, kapas dan perkakas lainnya.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A-!" teriak Labrador sekencang-kencangnya membuat Ayanami dan Kuroyuri bergetar (lebih tepatnya ruangan itu) bagai kesetrum. Frekuensi suara yang kencang dan menggema ke seluruh jagat raya sudah membuat mereka lengah. Dan saat itulah Castor menyerang Ayanami sampai pingsan. Cara menyerangnya boleh readers bayangkan sendiri-sendiri.

Teriakan Labrador berhenti. Ayanami dan Kuroyuri sudah beres. Mungkin mereka membawa korban lainnya. Namun masa bodoh. Siapa peduli? Hingga kemudian, Castor dan Labrador melakukan sesuatu pada Ayanami dan Kuroyuri.

"misi selesai. bubar,bubar!" ucap Castor sambil terbang keluar lewat lubang lope yang sekarang sudah berbentuk awan. Kemudian Labrador ikut pergi dan berdoa untuk Teito.

'semoga anak itu diberikan kekuatan.'

-ditempat Teito-

Teito digendong Frau dengan gaya brandal style, mengarungi langit luas yang sangat panas hari ini. Dia melirik penolongnya ini, kemudian membuka pembicaraan.

"anoo... terimakasih ya," ucapnya sambil menatap lurus Frau, membuat Frau membalas tatapannya. Teito segera tersenyum kearah Frau, membuat Frau ikut tersenyum menampakkan isi mulutnya.

Seketika itu Teito memucat, hingga pingsan.

Frau begitu mempesona dan sexy, namun jauh berbeda giginya.

Giginya botak, ompong.

PERHATIAN: SEJAK TADI FRAU TIDAK BICARA.

Dan saat ini juga, Author hampir tewas digebuki Frau FC. Karena itu Author mengumumkan kalau cerita ini cuma fanfiksi untuk hiburan.

~owari~

.

.

.

Omake:

Hyuuga, Katsuragi, Konatsu dan Haruse beranjak keatas setelah kekacauan suara itu selesai. Ditangga, mereka menemukan beberapa lukisan miring dan satu lukisan hilang dengan uang ditempel ditempat lukisan itu.

Dan ketika mereka membuka ruangan Ayanami, mereka hanya bisa histeris melihat kekacauan disana. Barang-barang pecah, atap jebol, dan dua sosok manusia terkapar disana,

Hanya dengan celana boxer bermotif beruang dan kelinci.

**A/N:**

**Mmm... gimana? **

**Saran dan Kritik diterima. Mohon bimbingan dari author-author senior dan readers sekalian melewati kotak review yang ada dibawah.**

_**Arigato gosaimasu~**_

**Summer Chii& JD**


End file.
